¿quε εs uи вεsǿ?
by Sammy Sykes
Summary: Porque Bubbles quiere aprender a besar y digamos que Boomer puede enseñarle. [Boomubbles]


**Diclaimer** : Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la alocada y rara trama de este fic es mía.

 **Autora** : Sammy Sykes en colaboración con Eli Sykes. Te adoro -w-

Es cortito y raro pero te puede sacar una sonrisa :)

~ Bubbles x Boomer ❤

One-Shot

.

.

.

* * *

 _Pov Boomer:_

Se veía nerviosa, pero era de esperarse. A decir verdad estaba emocionado, es decir, no todos los días tendrás el privilegio de arrebatarle la virginidad labial a una de las PPG sin que termines muerto y tirado en algún arroyo.

—Ven — le pedí, ella se acerco y se sentó frente a mi. — ¿sabes colocarte lápiz labial?— sabía que sus hermanas se maquillaban bastante pero no sabía si ella alguna vez lo había hecho. Siempre se veía muy natural así que dudé.

—No.— respondió negando con la cabeza. Me lo imagine.

—Vale, creo que entonces te lo pondré yo.— dije simplemente. Sabía usar esas cosas, pero hey, no es lo que piensan. Sabía porque había visto a Butch ponérselo a Brick mientras dormía en un par de ocasiones, no es como si yo utilizara estas porquerías.

Ella asintió.

La mire una vez más, siempre había pensado que Bubbles era la más linda de las PPG pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla desde tan poca distancia por más de 5 minutos y sin que me golpeara. Era hermosa. Me encantaban sus ojos porque se parecían mucho a los míos. Y su cabello rubio se veía tan suave.

Pensé en como habíamos llegado a esa situación y me dieron ganas de reírme.

 _ **Flah Back**_

 _Caminaba sin rumbo, había salido a caminar porque sinceramente dentro de casa se estaba asando. El clima estaba tan pesado y el mono idiota decía que no pondría aire acondicionado hasta que dominara el mundo._

 _Boomer bufo, no entendía como es que sus hermanos soportaban vivir con Mojo Jojo, era una buena madre, pero no aguantaba sus monadas._

 _Su vista de pronto se clavo en una chica que leía tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, estaba sentada apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol y mantenía sus piernas cruzadas pasando las paginas de vez en cuando._

 _Se relamió los labios, ese pantalón corto que traía puesto dejaba ver esas piernas pálidas y largas. Y la blusa a tirantes que tenía se pegaba muy bien a su cuerpo._

— _Hugh, debo dejar de mirarla así,— volteo sonrojado— no quiero tener problemas contigo en la calle.— habló como si su "amiguito" lo escuchara._

 _El rubio sonrió cuando la muchacha en cuestión levanto su vista del libro permitiendo ver su cara, era Bubbles, la menor de las PPG._

 _No dudo en acercarse a molestarla, y de paso a pararse en la sombra porque el sol ya le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza._

— _Hola celestita — saludo malicioso. Ella levanto su vista y lo miro, rodó los ojos y volvió su vista al libro._

— _Hola Boomer, ¿que quieres?— pregunto secamente._

 _El sonrió y se sentó a su lado.— Molestarte._

 _La escucho suspirar._

— _¿estas aburrido, verdad?— adivino._

— _Sep._

— _Lo supuse._

 _Seguía_ _con su vista sin apartarla del libro. A Boomer le dio curiosidad saber que tanto leía._

— _¿de que trata el libro?— pregunto curioso._

 _Ella se sonrojo y el chico arqueo una ceja._

— _Mm... pues... — ella le enseño la tapa._

 **「** _"El Arte de los Besos":_

 _Tips para aprender a besar._ **」**

 _Boomer soltó una carcajada._

— _¿porque lees eso?— pregunto sacándose una lagrima del ojo._

 _Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido—No te rías, no es gracioso.— le reprochaba sonrojada._

— _Lo siento, pero el que te vea leyendo eso pensara que no sabes besar.— dio una ultima risita mientras le devolvía el libro a la rubia. Ella no dijo nada.— Porque si sabes besar, ¿cierto? — inquirió esperando respuestas. —¿Celestita?—._

— _Yo... no se, aun no he dado mi primer beso.— contesto mirando a otro lado._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Narrador Pov:

Boomer tomo el objeto que estaba sobre la mesa y le saco la tapa, miro a la rubia.

—Tú solo quédate quieta, ¿okay?—.

—Okay.

El chico acerco el lápiz labial a la boca de la chica pasándolo con suavidad hasta dejar en sus labios un color rosa carmesí bastante marcado.

—Creo que así esta bien. — comento mirándola y dejando el elemento a un lado.

Ella asintió.

—Bien, — él se paro y le tendió la mano para que ella lo imitara— ahora pon tus manos en mis hombros— ella obedeció— y yo pondré mis manos en tu cintura, ¿de acuerdo?—.

—Esta bien.— Bubbles se sonrojo al sentir el tacto del chico.— Y, ¿ahora?— bajo su vista al sentir su cara arder.

—Mírame, no puedo besarte si no me miras.— intento decir con voz dulce.

—Vale,— subió su vista y lo miro a los ojos.

Boomer sonrió. —Cierra tus ojos.

Bubbles cerro sus ojos y se quedo inmóvil. Boomer por su parte se acerco lentamente a ella y cuando sus labios se rozaron sintió a la rubia temblar ligeramente. Finalmente junto sus labios, un simple beso pero con eso basto para sentirse en las nubes. Estuvieron así por unos segundos y luego el ojiazul entreabrió sus labios para poder mordisquear el labio inferior de Bubbles, logrando arrancarle un leve suspiro. Pero cuando su lengua rozo sus labios intentando meterla en la boca femenina, Bubbles se separo y agacho su cabeza, apoyándola en el hombro del chico.

Boomer Pov:

Creo que me había precipitado demasiado a querer besarla de una forma más apasionada, pero es que esos rosados labios te invitaban a hacerlo y simplemente no me pude resistir.

—Lo siento.— me disculpe.

Ella hizo un sonido, apoye mi mejilla contra su cabeza y abrí los ojos en impresión, ¡que suave cabello!, no pude evitar levantar mi mano a tocarlo. Era como acariciar terciopelo, demasiado suave. Bubbles se movió, paso sus brazos por mis hombros para enredarlos en mi cuello, pero aun seguía con la vista escondida.

—¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?— pregunte.

Ella no respondió. Efectivamente creo que se me había pasado la mano. Pero no era mi culpa, nadie la mandaba a ser tan besable... Lo se, sueno como un idiota, pero es lo que hay, así que no me juzguen.

—¿Bubbles?—.

—Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?— oh, olviden lo que dije, solo estaba distraída.

De todas formas eso no era algo super bueno.

—Te decía que si quieres que te bese de nuevo.— solté, me moría de ganas de hacerlo y tenerla tan cerca no me ayudaba.

Ella asintió y levanto su vista hacia mi. Cerro sus ojos y frunció un poco sus labios, reprimí una risita por lo adorable y boba que se veía, hice lo mismo y volvimos a juntar nuestros labios.

Esto me estaba gustando. Me sorprendió muchísimo que esta vez fuera Bubbles la que acariciara mis labios con su lengua. Se sentía tan bien, que no pude evitar imitarla y nuestras lenguas se encontraron en un apasionado baile en nuestras bocas... Hugh, eso sonó demasiado gay, pero era así como se sentía. Nos estuvimos besando un rato hasta que ella se separo de mi, sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

—Esto es divertido.

—¿que?— pregunte, no entendí a lo que se refería.

—Esto de besar— me acaricio la mejilla— es divertido.

Sonreí, me gustaba que me acariciara.— ¿Ah sí?— reí divertido ante sus palabras.

—Sip.

—Entonces... ¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?— me anime a preguntarle.

Ella me beso respondiendo a mi pregunta. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

* * *

~ Reviews? 💕

.


End file.
